


Mother's Day

by experimentaldata



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catholic Matt Murdock, Catholicism, Fluff, Gen, Implied Karedevil if you want it to be there, Matt Murdock Gets a Hug, Mother's Day, No Karedevil if you don't, Reunions, mothers, so does Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentaldata/pseuds/experimentaldata
Summary: Matt has never done Mother's Day before. But this year, he has a mother. So what should he do?
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Maggie Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentofmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofmemory/gifts).



> Howdy folks, I did not beta this at all so have fun w that. Set post S3.

If there’s one motto for the Nelson family, Foggy thought, it’s there’s always room for one more. 

His parents’ new condo, barely larger than his apartment back in Hell’s Kitchen, was teeming with life. Foggy was sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching a baseball game with his dad, Theo, and Mr. Edwards, his parents’ widower neighbor. His mother and Mrs. D’Amato, Mr. Edwards’ ‘lady friend’ were discussing politics and hamburger prices per pound over a massive pot of spaghetti sauce in the kitchen. Every so often Theo’s new girlfriend, Amanda, would chime in, only to be cut off by a peal of laughter of an anecdote left over from the eighties. Every so often, a cry of laughter or groan of defeat would erupt from the backyard, where an assortment of cousins were gossiping and playing bocce ball. Foggy smiled. The happy din of laughter overlaying a dozen people talking at once was one of his favorite parts of coming home.  
This was his first visit to the sunshine state. His parents had moved down just after Christmas last year, but between leaving his job at L&S and getting It was early May, but the temperature already hung in the mid-seventies and climbing. The crowd inside wasn’t helping either. He needed some air. He was just about to go check on the bocce ball score when his phone buzzed. 

Text from: Matt - Hey Foggy I need your help

His heart dropped to his stomach. Yeah what’s up? 

Don’t worry, no one’s hurt.

Foggy let out a long sigh, which was overshadowed by the cheer that erupted from the couch around him as the Yankees scored a home run. Good to know. What’s up?

It’s Mother’s Day. What do I do? 

Foggy rolled his eyes. Get a card I guess. 

Ten minutes passed, and no response came from his friend. Foggy shook his head and messaged back.

Seriously, though, just get her a card and some flowers. Maybe a bottle of wine. Most moms just want to feel like their kid remembers they exist.

“Franklin!” Foggy’s mom yelled from the kitchen, “Come show Cathy a picture of that rock you got your girlfriend! You gotta see this thing, it's really huge.”

Foggy left the couch, despite his dad’s protestations, and headed for the kitchen, the promised picture already pulled up on his phone.   
“There’s my boy!” his mom said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. 

“Love you mom,” Foggy said with a sheepish grin.

A card. Why didn’t he think of that. Matt pocketed his phone and laid back on his couch with a sigh. Mass was in thirty minutes. He didn’t have time to stop by the drugstore on the way. Besides, that would mean picking a card out, which would mean getting a store clerk to guess at his taste, which was him guessing at Maggie’s--his mom’s--at someone elses’ taste. Way too complicated.   
His phone woke him. Must’ve dozed off, he thought. Text from Karen:

We still meeting up?

Right. Karen agreed to spend the day with him. She didn’t have any Mother’s Day plans of her own. Matt had encouraged her to visit her mother’s gravesite, even offered to go up to Vermont with her. She politely declined, and something about the hardness at the edge of her voice made Matt drop the subject. So they were headed to Mass together, and lunch afterwards.

On my way, he wrote back. He slipped his jacket on and headed for the door. 

Mass was uneventful. There was the typical homily about the selflessness of woman as an allegory for the Christian taking up his cross. Something like that. To be honest, Matt hadn’t been paying that much attention. He could hear Maggie’s voice in every response, her smooth alto upholding the descant of the choir. It was surreal to hear a sound so foreign, yet so familiar, invading the liturgy that he knew so well. When the Mass had ended, he heard her get up from her get up from her seat in the choir loft and make her way down to the pew where Karen and Matt were sitting. 

As if on cue, Karen stood up. “I’m going to head to the bathroom real quick.”

Matt grinned. “Traitor.”

“Just tell her how you feel,” Karen said. He could almost hear the sad smile in her tone. He traced her footsteps as she slipped out of the pew and down the hall to his left.

“Matthew,” his mother said. 

Matt blinked. “Hi, uh, sister.”

“It’s good to see you.” 

They stood in silence for a while.  
“Well,” his mom finally said, “I’m glad you came today, Matthew.”

Wordlessly, he reached out. She put her hand in his, and as she did, the walls he had built up inside himself came crashing down. He pulled her close and put his head on her shoulder. 

“Mom,” he said.

Her shoulders tensed, and she cleared her throat before she spoke. “Yes, son?”

“Happy Mother’s Day.”

She cleared her throat again, but the words wouldn’t come. Matt held her as she sobbed quietly into his suit coat, the murmur of the congregation around them fading into the background. Finally, she broke from his embrace and stood in front of him, holding both of his hands in her own, looking at her boy. Matt could smell the salt of her tears that continued to fall down her face. 

“Lunch?” he asked.

Maggie smiled. “I would like that very much,” she said through her tears. 

“Sounds good,” Matt said. He offered his mother his arm, and she led her son to the doorway, where Karen was waiting for them. They walked out into the world together, hand in hand.


End file.
